marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
N'zyr (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Kyte | Aliases = Plutonia | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = (Host); formerly | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = | UnusualSkinColour = Purple | UnusualFeatures = Horns | Citizenship = Shi'ar Empire | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Peacekeeper | Education = | Origin = Alien | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Grant Morrison; Igor Kordey | First = New X-Men Vol 1 #124 | HistoryText = Plutonia is a member of the Imperial Guard, a multi-ethnic group of super-powered alien beings who act as enforcers of the laws of the Shi'ar Empire. Part of the division of the Imperial Guard known as the Superguardians, the enigmatic Plutonia was one member of the injection team that attacked were sent to attack the X-men on the orders of their Empress Lilandra, who was at the time under the mental control of Charles Xavier's mutant evil twin sister Cassandra Nova. Prior to the battle, Plutonia set off to investigate an alarm signal that was being broadcast across the Imperial broadband wavelength. She discovered her fellow Guardsman and lover, Smasher, who had been sent to Earth by Lilandra prior to her possession to warn the X-Men of Nova's actions. She returned with Smasher to the X-Men's headquarters in the Xavier Institute just in time to convince the Guard's praetor, Gladiator, of the true threat. Together, the Guard and the X-Men managed to defeat Nova and free Lilandra. Working with her fellow Guardsman to investigate the breach in space known as the Fault, the Guard found themselves under attack by the living universe within. Realizing their doom was imminent thanks to the timely arrival of Quasar, who'd been trapped within the alternate universe, the Guard made preparations to leave. Realizing they lacked the proper firepower, subversive Raptor member Talon, who'd initially been impersonating Smasher, offered the Guard two of the Raptor amulets, but at the cost of their free will. Guard praetor Mentor offered himself up, and Plutonia, in love with Mentor, offered herself up as well, becoming the Raptor Kyte and helping the Guard escape the Fault. Her current whereabouts are unknown.Realm of Kings: Imperial Guard #1-5 Plutonia was later replaced by another member of her species.Realm of Kings: Imperial Guard #5 | Powers = Plutonia possesses the ability to alter her body's molecular density to the point where she becomes intangible, allowing physical attacks to pass through her without harm. She can also disrupt the function of living organisms by passing through them whilst intangible. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Given that Plutonia's body generates intense levels of an unknown form of radiation, she must wear a special containment suit that covers her from head to foot. * Darkhawk Amulet: ** Consciousness Transfer: N'zyr can transfer her consciousness into the Raptor's alien android while at the same time, switch the robotic body's place with that of her own body wherever she's at any time. * Darkhawk Android: The Darkhawk Armor is advanced Shi'ar technology meshed with magic, allowing the host numerous superhuman capabilities: ** Superhuman Strength: it can bench press 25 tons. **'Superhuman Speed' **'Superhuman Durability:' Kyte is supremely durable; able of shrugging off physical impacts, energy blasts, and most artillery fire. **'Superhuman Agility' **'Superhuman Reflexes' **'Armament Conjuration:' The Android can summon weapons from the extra-dimensional expanse from whence they came, or manifest desired munitions from its own body at will. **'Flight:' The retractable glider wings under its arms allow them to glide on air currents. Raptors can also fly at incredible speeds ranging from subsonic to escape velocity. **'Self Repair:' Even major injuries to a Raptor body can be repaired by switching back to and from alien/robot forms. **'Superhuman Vision:' Kyte has telescopic and infra-red vision. It can see through most camouflage. **'Force Field:' Raptor's can utilize a circular wafer-thin force field. **'Concussion Blasts:' It can fire blasts of destructive dark energy from the amulet on their chest or visor slit. **'Mode Shifting:' Talons can morph their bodies into a host of augmentative forms. Becoming transparent, doubling body armor, projecting greater weaponry, etc. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix3/plutoniashiar.htm * http://www.marvel.com/universe/Plutonia }} Category:Raptor Armor Category:Intangibility Category:Flight Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Disruption Category:Armor Users Category:Object-Based Powers